fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Upchuck
Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA samples of the Perk and Murk races of Gourmand from the destroyed planet Peptos XI and currently Peptos XII. Appearance Ben as Perk Upchuck Perk Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker like lines on his face. He also has a green tail. In the original series, Perk Upchuck wore a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his right hand. In Omniverse, 16 year old Perk Upchuck closely resembles his 11 year old form but without clothes, and his eyes are green rather than white and wears the Omnitrix on his stomach. 11 year old Ben as Perk Upchuck in Omniverse looks almost the same as the original series, but now has green eyes, the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand is now green, and he now has bare feet with short claws Ben as Murk Upchuck Murk Upchuck has swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper and green. He also has whisker like lines. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. His tail is short and straightened, as opposed to Perk Upchuck's curled tail. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach. In Omniverse, Murk Upchuck resembles his previous design, except that his claws are longer and bigger, his sprouts are brighter, and he has less spots on his body. He has only two teeth in the shape of an underbite. The markings on his face are also thinner and contained by the face, no longer spanning the head. Powers and Abilities Both Upchucks have four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing them to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Both Upchucks' mouths can stretch, allowing them to swallow objects larger than themselves. They are connected with a trans-space bladder dimension where they store all the "food" they eat. He is both connected to the gourmand species and sense any danger to his people through his stomach. By breathing air out of their mouths, both Upchucks are able to fly. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. Perk Upchuck can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. Murk Upchuck hasn't shown this. Perk Upchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Both Upchucks can eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out acid matter. In Duped, it is shown that Murk Upchuck can spit out slime. Perk Upchuck hasn't displayed this. In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck was capable of eating Alpha's containment ball, demonstrating to have very strong and durable tongues, as the ball weighed an immeasurable amount. Weaknesses Both Upchucks have a limit to how many big objects they can swallow at once. Both Upchucks are slow when they eat a lot of things and become excessively fat. Otherwise, they are somewhat quick, considering their small size. If either Upchuck does not spit out something he eats, he will get very fat and rendered immobile until he spits it out. In Ben 4 Good Buddy, it is revealed that Perk Upchuck cannot consume Earth food, while Murk Upchuck is shown able to do in In Charm's Way. As revealed in A Fistful of Brains, Perk Upchuck cannot swallow Ultimate Albedo's energy beams. Appearances Ben 10: Forces United * Trickery * * * Ben 10: New Age * * * * Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Small Aliens Category:Durable Aliens Category:Eating Aliens Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Ben 10: New Age